fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla - Combat of Gargantuan Monsters
Godzilla: Combat of Gargantuan Monsters (ゴジラ 莫大な怪物の戦闘 Gojira Bakudaina Kaibutsu no Sentō, lit. Godzilla: Huge Monster Battle) is a 2015 fighting game developed by Pipeworks and published by Atari, released for the Wii-U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. Action Mode In the year 2XXX, the Xiliens have declared war on the Earth for the second time and now have more monsters than before. The commander tells Earth to either surrender or be destroyed. The intro then goes on to either: # Say that the player's monster broke free from the Antarctic and the fate of Earth now lies in it's hands. (Earth Defenders only) # Say that Earth had no intentions of surrendering, knowing that they have defended Earth against Aliens in the past, and send the player's monster to defend Earth. (GDF only) # Say that conquering Earth was hard for the Xiliens in the past, but the player's monster shows promise to achieve victory. They will test this monster and then send it to Earth to take over the planet. (Aliens or Mutants only) Later, the player's monster either attacks (Earth Defenders or GDF) or defends (Aliens) the Xillien's Earth Base in World Children's Land. After the player wins, the Xilliens either send the player's monster to Planet X to face their trump card (Earth Defenders or GDF) or send them to fight Godzilla in Tokyo (Aliens or Mutants). The ending tells us that the player's monster saved the Earth (Earth Defenders or GDF) or took over the Earth for the Xilliens (Aliens or Mutants). Godzilla - Combat of Gargantuan Monsters/Action Mode with Monsters Versus Mode This is a one-on-one fight with either another player or against the computer. If you choose to battle the computer, then you can also choose which monster you will fight against. This is a good mode for practicing moves and learning about the other monsters. Pressing the (Q in PC version, Square in PS4 version, X in Xbox One version and X in Wii-U version) button allows you to determine the following rules for the fight: Difficulty: Easy, Medium, or Hard. This determines how much life your opponent gets and also how well they fight against you if you are battling the CPU. Rounds: Best 1 out of 1, 2 out of 3, or 3 out of 5 rounds of fights to determine who is "top dog". Round Length: Anywhere from 1 to 10 minutes. Reset Arenas: This is a Yes or No question. If you answer No, then damage to the city is not repaired for the next round. Melee Just as the name implies, you can have up to four monsters (other human players or computer controlled) to do with as you wish. Pressing the (Q in PC version, Square in PS4 version, X in Xbox One version and X in Wii-U version) button allows you to change the following rules: Difficulty: Easy, Medium, or Hard. This determines how much life your opponent gets and also how well they fight against you if you are battling the CPU. Wins: 1, 2, 3 wins for total victory. Round Length: Anywhere from 1 to 10 minutes. Reset Arenas: This is a Yes or No question. If you answer No, then damage to the city is not repaired for the next round. Scoring for the first two works out to: 500 points per knockout 100 points per knockdown 50 points per combination Scoring for the last two is determined by building value that your monster destroys. There are four different types of fights you can engage in while in Melee mode. These fights are: Free For All You can have up to four monsters on the playing field at once. These monsters are controlled either by another player or the CPU. To prevent you from confusing which monster is which, your monster color is always blue while your opponents are green, yellow, and/or red in that order. Points are awarded based on damage to the other monsters. Team Battle This allows you to team up with either the CPU or other players. You must designate at least one monster for the opposite team. You can have any combination of monsters per team. Since there are only two teams, they are designated as either the blue or red teams. Points are awarded for how much damage you do to the other team's monster(s). Destruction The same as Free For All except you get points for destroying buildings, not damaging enemy monsters. Team Destruction The same as Team Battle except you get points for destroying buildings, not damaging enemy monsters. Survival Mode As the name implies, your goal is to survive 43 fights against various monsters. Playable monsters The game has a total monsters (Counting the different versions and transformations), all of which are playable, although most have to be unlocked. In addition, some monsters can transform into different ones, either at will at the cost of some energy, or after a certain amount of life has been depleted and with enough energy. Factions See the factions here. Challenges Here are some challenges in the Action mode in the menu. * Asteroid Field (Unlockable) * Battleships (Startable) * Clone Attack (Unlockable) * Demolition (Unlockable) * Monster Bowling (Unlockable) * Monster Roundup (Unlockable) * Mothership (Unlockable) * Osaka Crunch (Unlockable) * UFO Attack (Unlockable) * Undersea Attack (Unlockable) * Vorillium Basketball (Startable) Multiplayer You will need an online connection to access this option. This allows you to combine forces with other players or to battle them. Purchase Items Points earned from Action mode can be used to purchase various things. Gallery See full color pictures of the game art you have purchased. Options Allows you to change some aspects of the game: Voice: Allows you to adjust the volumes on Voice Overs, Sound FX, and/or Music Controls: Invert Y axis and turn vibration on/off High Scores: Allows you to see the Action and Survival high scores Profiles This option allows you to create and delete profiles. This allows multiple players the chance to either play individually or to fight other players. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Godzilla Games Category:Fan Games Category:Godzilla (series)